Marty Jannetty
Jannetty (with Shawn Michaels (as The Rockers)) made their WWF debut at a television taping on June 18, 1988 and they faced tag teams such as Demolition, The Hart Foundation, and the Brain Busters for the rest of 1989. Despite their popularity, The Rockers never officially won the Tag Team Championship during their three-year run together in the WWF. In October 1990, The Rockers were scheduled to win the titles from The Hart Foundation due to Jim Neidhart, one-half of the championship team, being in the process of negotiating his release from the company. The match was taped with The Rockers fairly winning the belts, but soon after, Neidhart was rehired. The belts were returned to the Harts a week later, while the change was never broadcast or even acknowledged on television. In a 1991 angle, Michaels was "accidentally" kicked in the face during a maneuver initiated by Jannetty on one of The Nasty Boys, which clipped Shawn in the face and resulting in an elimination at Survivor Series in Detroit, Michigan. Michaels got up after being pinned and began screaming at Jannetty, blaming him for being eliminated. Attempting to help settle their differences, Brutus Beefcake invited both on his interview segment "The Barbershop". Michaels and Jannetty appeared to reconcile, but then Michaels hit Jannetty with Sweet Chin Music and soon threw him through the set's plate glass window Jannetty was initially meant to work the injury, thus missing the opportunity to win the vacant WWF Championship at the 1992 Royal Rumble, before returning to start a feud which would culminate at WrestleMania VIII. However, legal troubles would prevent this, and Jannetty was released from the company in March 1992. Jannetty returned in October 1992, challenging Michaels to a match at the 1993 Royal Rumble. Jannetty lost after interference by Sensational Sherri backfired. It was planned for the two to continue their feud, but Jannetty was released again. Jannetty returned once again in May 1993, challenging Michaels for the Intercontinental Championship after appearing out of the crowd on Monday Night Raw. Jannetty won the title that night, but lost it back to Michaels just a few weeks later due to interference from Michaels' bodyguard Diesel. Throughout the summer of 1993, Jannetty feuded with Doink the Clown, eventually winning the program with a final best of three falls match on Monday Night Raw. Jannetty then formed a tag team with the 1-2-3 Kid, with the two being the winners and survivors of their match at Survivor Series. Jannetty won the Tag Team Championship with the 1-2-3 Kid from The Quebecers (Jacques and Pierre) on the January 10 episode of Monday Night Raw. However, they lost it back a week later at Madison Square Garden at a non-televised event when 1-2-3 Kid was pinned following an assisted senton. A clip of the finish of the match aired on the 1994 Royal Rumble video. He left again not long after. Later that year, just months after Michaels made a shocking face turn that got him over, Jannetty returned to the WWF in September 1995. He continued to wrestle as a face, despite bad blood between him and Michaels that had carried over in the storylines. Jannetty teamed with Razor Ramon during November and December in a feud with Sycho Sid and the now heel 1-2-3 Kid. Following this, Jannetty turned heel in 1996 by joining Leif Cassidy to form "The New Rockers". However, The New Rockers were unsuccessful in their attempts to win the Tag Team Championship. Jannetty interfered unsuccessfully in a singles match between Michaels and Cassidy, then faced Michaels in a non-title match, with Michaels emerging victorious. Jannetty left the WWF following Survivor Series after asking for his release. On the March 14 episode of Raw, Jannetty returned for a one-time only reunion with his former tag team partner Shawn Michaels, once again billed as The Rockers and performing their traditional entrance with their original music, against La Résistance (Sylvain Grenier and Rob Conway). Jannetty scored the win for his team after he used his signature Rocker Dropper. This was preparation for Jannetty's match with Kurt Angle on that week's SmackDown!, as Angle had challenged Jannetty prior to his WrestleMania 21 match with Shawn Michaels. Angle claimed that since Jannetty had taught Michaels "everything he knows" while part of the Rockers, he could teach Michaels "how to tap out" by forcing Jannetty to submit on SmackDown!. Angle made good on his promise and forced Jannetty to submit to his ankle lock, but only after a nearly twenty minute match and an impressive showing for Jannetty which saw him nearly pin the Olympic champion. WWE soon signed him to a new contract, but due to legal problems once again, he was release on July 6. On the February 20 episode of Raw, Shawn Michaels was pitted against four of the five members of the Spirit Squad in their in-ring debut. After he had used Sweet Chin Music, Michaels was attacked by all five members until an unknown man came storming in to the ring to defend Michaels. During the melee, it was revealed that it was Marty Jannetty coming to defend his former tag team partner. On the December 3 episode of Raw, Mr. Kennedy, who was feuding with Shawn Michaels at the time, said that he would speak to three individuals who knew Michaels very well as part of a feud between him and Michaels. The three were imposters dressed as Razor Ramon, Diesel, and Jannetty. Along with a fake Michaels, they were all hit with Sweet Chin Music by the real Michaels. The next week on the 15th anniversary of Raw, Jannetty appeared along with Michaels in an interview. Michaels wanted to see what would happen when Kennedy fought the real Jannetty. In the end, he was defeated by Kennedy. On October 19, 2009, Jannetty made an appearance on Raw and losing in a match against The Miz. Category:Intercontinental Champions Category:Current Alumni Category:World Tag Team Champions